Pour devenir plus fort La promesse du renard !
by ex0
Summary: Naruto ne revient pas à Konoha avec Jiraiya, lors de ses deux ans d'entraînements, afin de s'entraîner seul et dans un autre pays. Retrouvailles au pays de la Neige, combats, investigations, amour. Tout est au rendez-vous. En Arrêt Provisoire...
1. Un retour inattendu

Il est parti…

POV Sakura

Deux ans et demi. Aujourd'hui ça fait deux ans et demi. C'est donc aujourd'hui qu'il va revenir. Il faut que je me fasse belle sinon j'aurai l'air de quoi moi ? Bon alors je vais déjà prendre ma douche. Aaaaah… Sa fait du bien un peu de chaleur le matin ! Oups, déjà 11:30 !

Kuso ! Allez plus vite les habits ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, c'est à moi d'aller plus vite !

Ouf voilà ! Maintenant direction : Porte de Konoha.

POV Tsunade

« Konohamaru ! Tu arrêtes de geindre ! Tu viens tout juste de passer Genin ! Tu n'auras que des missions de rang D et c'est tout ! COMPRIS ?

-Pff, non chui pas satisfait ! Après tout je vais devenir le Septième Hokage, Tsunade-sama !

-Le Septième ? Et t'en fais quoi du Sixième ?

-Le Sixième ! Eh ! Ca sera Naruto-niichan ! »

Que… Ce gamin me rappellera toujours Naruto. Il est aussi surprenant que têtu. Naruto… Il serait temps que vous rentriez tous les deux, non ? Surtout que quelque chose se prépare, je le sens…

POV Sakura

Et bien ! Y'a de l'agitation ! C'est parce que Naruto doit revenir ou quoi ? Wow, j'n'arrête pas de penser à lui, faut que je me calme la ! Hm ? Qui m'appelle ? Tiens, voilà Konohamaru.

« Eh ! Sakura-neechan !

-Oui ?

-T'aurai pas eu des nouvelles de Naruto-niichan ?

-Nan, mais normalement il revient aujourd'hui !

-Yataaaa ! Je vais pouvoir lui montrer mes progrès !

-Je suis sure qu'il sera très content. Bon je vous laisse, je dois aller voir Izumo-san et Kotetsu-san pour avoir le rapport des entrées et sorties du village. »

Enfin arrivée.

« Bonjour, Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san !

-Ah bonjour Sakura. On a vu Jiraiya-sama rentrer, il y'a quelques minutes !

-Alors…Naruto est rentré !

-C'est bizarre, on ne l'a pas vu… »

QUOI !? Naruto n'était pas avec lui ? Non il doit y avoir erreur, ce n'est pas possible ! Il a du rentrer par ailleurs comme je le connais, c'est une farce ! Il faut que j'aille voir Jiraiya-sama !

Mais oui, il doit être avec Tsunade-sama ! Vite !

Fin des POV (C'est trop dur pour moi )

A quelques minutes de là, dans le bureau de l'Hokage, on entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Un « ENTREZ ! » retentit. La porte s'ouvrit laissant voir un Jiraiya apparemment décomposé. Tsunade prit peur et le pressa.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête la ? Où est Naruto ?

-…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-…Il…Il est …

- !!

-Il est parti…

-QUOI !! »

Le cri de Tsunade fut entendu par les trois quarts des habitants de Konoha. Sakura qui l'entendit craignait le pire. Elle se mit à courir. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra directement. Devant la mine déconfite de Jiraiya et l'air désespéré de sa senseï, elle comprit qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Naruto.

« Tsunade-sama ! Que se passe t'il ?!

-Sakura. Naruto est parti, il a laissé Jiraiya hier soir.

-… Non … Pas encore…Pas lui…D'abord Sasuke et maintenant…

-Je, enfin je ne sais pas trop mais… Commença Jiraiya

-Quoi ? Firent les deux furies

-Il ne faisait que parler de Sasuke depuis une semaine, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'un coup, il avait focalisé sur ça.

-Hmmm, tu penses qu'il est parti seul à sa recherche ? Demanda Tsunade

-Je ne pense pas, répondit le Pervers. Je crois qu'il est parti d'abord voyager. Tout est de ma faute…

-Mais non Jiraiya-sama, vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Cria Sakura

-Si ! C'est moi le coupable ! Je lui ai dit qu'il était faible et qu'il ne pourra jamais trouver Sasuke. J'avais dit ça pour l'énerver et pour voir jusqu'où la puissance de Kyubi pouvait s'exprimer. Mais après… Il y a eu la goutte qui à tout fait déborder.

-Que lui a tu dit ? Le questionna Tsunade

-Je lui ai dit que… Il regarde Sakura Je lui ai dit que jamais Sakura ne lui prêterait jamais la moindre attention et qu'elle ne serait intéressée que par Sasuke. Je suis déso… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Sakura, dans un élan de fureur, l'avait giflé. Elle bafouilla des excuses, tant bien que mal, que le Sannin accepta en lui disant qu'il comprenait parfaitement sa réaction.

« Comment on va le retrouver ? Demanda Sakura, les larmes aux yeux

-Je n'en sais rien mais je pense qu'il ne se trouve pas assez fort alors il va s'entraîner je pense, seul… Répondit le Senseï du blond

-Il aurait pu nous prévenir quand même ! Mais bon sa dépasse les capacités de son cerveau ! S'énerva la Princesse Tsunade. »

A peine eut-elle fini cette phrase qu'un oiseau qu'elle n'avait jamais vu se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il avait un message accroché à sa patte. Elle le prit et le lut. Puis elle le passa à Jiraiya qui la lut à haute voix pour Sakura :

« Chère Tsunade,

C'est Naruto qui t'écrit ces lignes. Je suis désolé de ne pas être revenu mais Ero-sennin m'a fait découvrir une chose importante. Je ne vais pas revenir tout de suite, je vais aller dans un pays différent pour apprendre des techniques et m'améliorer. Dit à Sakura-chan qu'elle me manque et j'espère qu'elle va bien et qu'elle va me pardonner ainsi que Kakashi-senseï et les autres. Je reviendrai lorsque je me sentirai prêt à affronter Sasuke et à le ramener pour tenir ma promesse.

Salutations, UZUMAKI Naruto »

Sakura ne retenait, plus du tout, ses larmes et se jeta dans les bras de Tsunade. Celle-ci la réconforta en lui disant qu'il reviendrait car il tient toujours ses paroles. Sakura objecta et lui demanda la permission de partir à sa recherche ou tout du moins avoir de ses nouvelles. Tsunade décida de lui renvoyer une lettre, où elle donna des nouvelles de tous et demanda qu'il leur écrive régulièrement.

Du côté de Naruto…

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il se dirigeait vers le pays de la Neige. Il se disait que là bas, il pourrait s'entraîner dans des conditions rudes, ce qui augmentera son endurance. Arrivé au port qui menait au pays de la Neige, il prit le bateau et s'y rendit. Durant la traversée, son oiseau (qu'il avait acheté à un éleveur spécialisé dans les courriers) vint taper avec son petit bec sur le hublot de sa cabine. Il ouvrit et sentit que son petit animal était gelé. Il le prit dans ses mains et le frotta doucement. « Voilà sa va mieux ? Orimi ? » Pour toute réponse, l'animal ailé roucoulait. Naruto sourit puis ouvrit la lettre qu'il avait à la patte. Il la lut et fut quelque peu rassuré par les propos de la Godaime, surtout concernant ses amis qui ne lui en voulait pas. La sirène du bateau retentit et Naruto se leva, avec la cage de son oiseau à la main. Il se dirigea vers le pont et vit que le navire accostait sur les bords gelés du pays de la Neige.

Naruto sortit du bateau par le pont et foula la terre enneigée. C'était un nouveau départ pour l'héritier du Yondaime. « Ah ! Ca me rappelle des trucs… » Dit-il à haute voix, pensant à sa première mission de rang A qu'il a eu avec la Team 7 (Cf Naruto Le Film 1 : _Les chroniques ninja de la princesse des neiges)_

« Mais…Mais oui ! Je vais aller voir ce qu'est devenue la Princesse ! » Cria t-il

Il prit le chemin de la ville la plus proche, où il arriva très rapidement, étant dans un port, ce qui est normal.

Un homme, derrière Naruto, plutot âgé, s'avança vers lui. L'homme se demandait si… Il ne serait pas…

« Excusez moi, monsieur ?

-Oui ? Que vous arrive t-il ?

-Oh, ce n'est rien mais vous me rappelez quelqu'un que l'on m'a décrit…

-Et bien je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto, cher monsieur, si ça peut vous aid…

-OUI ! C'EST LUI ! ECOUTEZ TOUS ! Se mit à hurler le vieillard, C'EST CELUI QUI A RAMENE NOTRE PRINCESSE IL Y A 4 ANS ! REGARDEZ ! »

Toute la population qui se trouvait dans la rue se regroupa autour du jeune renard. Un petit garçon dit, plein de joie :

« Blond…Yeux bleus…Trois traits de chaque côté du visage…Et il s'appelle bien Uzumaki Naruto ! »

Le groupe hurla de joie, Naruto lui était complètement pommé et gêné par cette effusion de bonheur qu'il apportait à un pays qui avait reprit des couleurs depuis que la Princesse le dirigeait.

Le vieillard reprit la parole

« Venez, Naruto-san, nous allons vous conduire au palais. Notre Majesté se fera un plaisir de vous revoir.

-Euh… Bi…Bien, je comptais aller la voir.

-Héhé, vous tombez bien, en plus, la Princesse cherche un mari digne d'elle. Lui chuchota le vieux

-Hein ? Mais non, ce n'est pas pour cela que je comptais…Et puis je suis trop…Héééééééééé ! »

Le vieillard le traîna de force jusqu'au palais, tout joyeux. « Quelle force pour un vieux » se dit Naruto. « On dirait Sakura-chan ! »

Vingt minutes plus tard, après avoir monté plus de cinq cents marches (au plus grand déplaisir de notre blond qui était toujours traîné par le vieux), ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes du Palais. Deux gardes étaient postés devant la porte. Après avoir vu le vieillard, ils s'inclinèrent et le laissèrent passer. « Mmmh, qui est-il ? Pourquoi les gardes le laissent-ils passer si facilement ? » Pensait Naruto. La grande porte était ornée de pierres vertes, sûrement des émeraudes, avec des motifs or et argent sur les bords. En son centre, on voyait un espèce de Rasengan (!!) d'un bleu électrique dans lequel se trouvait le visage de la Princesse.

La porte s'ouvrit et…

Et voilà fin du premier chapitre de ma deuxième fic (Chui encore débutant lol) !

Le second va relater de ce qui se passe à Konoha. Histoire de faire durer le suspense p


	2. Un entraîneur particulier

Retour à Konoha…

Sakura ne s'entraînait plus, ne sortait plus, ne parlait plus. Elle attendait simplement de SES nouvelles. Tsunade essayait de la faire sortir de chez elle, en vain. Même Ino s'y était mise, elle avait mit de côté sa rivalité (qui n'avait plus lieu d'être, Sasuke s'est taillé --°) et allait lui rendre visite et tentait de la rendre plus active.

« Allez Sakura ! Remues toi un peu, tu va finir par devenir une limace !

-Laisses moi Ino. Répondait d'un ton las, la fleur de cerisier

-Je croyais que t'en avait rien à faire du Baka. Dit la Blonde

-Ferme là. Dégage maintenant avant que ce soit moi qui t'y oblige.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Ouais t'as bien entendu. Je ne vais pas laisser cet idiot de service transformer ma meilleure amie toujours pleine d'entrain en sac de patates ! »

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était bien Ino ça ? Pour toute réponse, la Rose lui sourit. Elle fut imitée par la blonde qui lui prit la main.

« Allez, on va se dégourdir les jambes ! Jt'emmène faire du shopping !

-…

-Eh ! Si tu fais cette tête là, ça ne va pas le faire !

-Je vais essayer…

-Je préfère ça ! Go ! »

Ino l'emmena donc dans le centre-ville de Konoha, faire du lèche-vitrine. Soudain, alors que les deux amies allaient entrer dans un magasin, Sakura fondit en larmes. Ino se rapprocha rapidement d'elle.

« Sakura, Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-I…Ino, je…

-Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Demanda t-elle

-Ou…Oui. Parvint-elle à dire, entre deux sanglots »

Ino la raccompagna donc chez elle, en la soutenant. Arrivées, Ino la déposa sur le canapé. Sakura avait du mal à respirer.

« Calmes-toi… C'est fini, il faut s'y faire maintenant. Dis-toi qu'il est parti en entraînement avec Jiraiya-Sama et qu'il reviendra. La rassurait Ino

-Je…Tu as raison mais… un temps Je n'y arriverai pas. Tu vois, je ne pensais pas que son départ m'affecterait autant.

-Moi non plus, à vrai dire !

-Tu…Tu crois….Que ?

-Ah bah ma belle, je suis experte en la matière et la t'a la « Sasuke-kun attitude » mais là ça serait plutôt « Naruto-kun ». Je…Je crois que j'ai une idée Sakura !

- ?

-Tu pourrais lui avouer avec une lettre lorsqu'il t'enverra son oiseau !

-T'es…tarée… Parvint à dire Sakura

-Mais si ! Au moins, sa te débarrassera un poids du cœur !

-T'imagine si il ne m'aime pas ?! Hurla de fureur la Rose. Après toutes ces années à le repousser, le rabaisser… Je ne voyais que Sasuke ! Je suis sûre qu'il ne m'aime plus désormais ! »

Ino était déboussolée par le sursaut d'humeur de son amie. La fleur de cerisier le vit et essaya de se reprendre.

« Pardon, Ino… Dit-elle

-C'est pas grave, je comprend bien ce qu'il se passe…

-Depuis que je t'en ai parlé, je vais mieux… Merci…

-De rien, tu pourras toujours te confier à moi. Nous étions peut-être rivales par le passé mais je ne laisserai pas mon amie dépérir ainsi ! Je te le promets. »

Sakura se fit entourer des bras protecteurs de la blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle se sentait bien là où elle était, réconfortée, protégée. Ca lui faisait un bien fou.

« Tu passeras me voir demain ? Questionna Sakura

-Bien sur ! Je viendrais tous les jours, jusqu'à ce que ce Baka revienne et qu'il s'excuse de t'avoir fait ça ! Tu vas voir de quel bois jme chauffe ! »

C'est sur ces paroles qu'Ino prit congé de Sakura en lui lançant un « A Demain ! » plein d'allégresse. Cette journée avait pansé quelque peu les blessures sentimentales de Sakura. Elle s'endormit, heureuse et une nuit sans rêves s'en suivit.

Retour au Pays de la Neige…

La grande porte était ornée de pierres vertes, sûrement des émeraudes, avec des motifs or et argent sur les bords. En son centre, on voyait un espèce de Rasengan d'un bleu électrique dans lequel se trouvait le visage de la Princesse.

La porte s'ouvrit et…

« Ouaaah ! » S'écria Naruto, émerveillé. En effet, il y avait de quoi. Le palais était presque entièrement fait de saphirs. La couleur bleue trônait, avec différents tons. Quelques éléments verts s'y trouvaient également, complétant bien les reflets azurs. Le vieillard ne semblait nullement surpris, ce qui énerva Naruto.

« Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ?

-Tu le sauras en temps venu. Viens je vais te présenter à la Princesse. »

Ils montèrent des escaliers recouverts d'un tapis d'un bleu ciel éclatant. Arrivés au sommet des marches, on pouvait voir le magnifique trône doré où devait siéger la Princesse, car elle ne s'y trouvait pas.

« Ah ! Elle doit être dans ses appartements. Viens… Dit le Vieux

-Quoi ?! Vous allez nous faire entrer comme ça ?! Cria Naruto

-Bah oui, pourquoi ? Demandait l'interlocuteur

-Laissez tomber… »

L'homme entra sans frapper et la Princesse était allongée sur son lit, apparemment entrain de penser à quelque chose. Ce fut le vieillard qui prit le premier la parole.

« Eh, ma nièce. Y'a de la visite pour toi.

-Ca peut attendre ? Demanda t-elle

-C'est à toi de voir. C'est une vieille connaissance apparemment…

-Ah bon ? Et à qui aurai-je l'honneur ? Répliqua t-elle

-Il s'agit de ce gamin là, derrière moi. »

Il s'écarta de l'embrasure de la porte pour laisser voir Naruto à sa nièce. Cette dernière le regarda longuement puis dit,

« Je ne le connais pas. Pourquoi un jeune homme comme lui viendrai me voir ?

-Princesse… Vous… Vous m'avez même laissé une photo dédicacée…

-Une photo… Mais qu'est-ce que tu racon… Attends un peu… Naruto-kun ?

-Ah ! Finalement vous vous rappelez de moi !

-NARUTO-KUN ! Cria t-elle, avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

-Heuuu… Princesse ? Parvint à dire le Blond, qui était gêné et rouge pivoine

-Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir reconnu. Tu as tellement changé depuis ! Tu es un véritable beau jeune homme maintenant !

-Haha ! Mer…Merci ! Dit Naruto qui devint encore plus rouge si possible.

-Tes amis ne t'accompagnent pas cette fois ? Le questionna t-elle

-… »

Devant la mine déconfite du jeune blond, la Princesse était embarrassée. Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il fasse cette tête là ? Elle décida de s'excuser et de poser la question. Naruto lui raconta donc tout ce qui c'était passé depuis l'examen Chuunin. (En gros la désertion de Sasuke et sa promesse envers Sakura)

Après le long récit détaillé de Naruto, la Princesse s'excusa encore une fois.

« Je suppose que tu viens donc ici pour t'entraîner n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact les conditions climatiques extrêmes me permettront de travailler plus dur et de m'endurcir.

-Hmmm, fais attention tout de même…

-Pourquoi donc ? Il y a un danger aux alentours ?

-Oui. Malheureusement, il y a encore des groupuscules de gens qui cherchent à me détrôner. Et il paraît qu'il y a des Ninjas dans leurs rangs.

-Je vois. Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose avant de partir.

-Seul ? Mais tu es complètement fou !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Princesse. Je sais ce que je fais, et c'est pour votre bien aussi.

-Merci beaucoup…Du fond du cœur…

-Bon et bien je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps…

-Eh ! Intervint le vieux, tu n'embrasses pas ma nièce ? Où sont donc les manières chez les jeunes aujourd'hui !

-AHHHHHHHH ! Alors vous êtes son Oncle !

-… (Grosse goutte derrière la tête de l'Oncle en question)

-C'est pour ça que… Okay ! Bon, moi je vais m'entraîner !

-Naruto-kun ? L'appela la Princesse

-Oui ?

-Si tu veux, après tes entraînements, tu peux dormir ici !

-Qu…Qu…QUOI !? C'est vrai ? Hurla t-il

-Je te dois bien ça. Après tout, c'est grâce à toi que je suis ici !

-Merci !! YATAAAA ! »

Après des éclats de rire de la Princesse et de son oncle, Naruto partit en quête d'un endroit où s'entraîner. Mais d'abord, il voulut écrire à Sakura, pour lui donner de ses nouvelles et lui raconter ses retrouvailles avec la Princesse. Il prit la cage de son oiseau, Orimi, qui se posa de lui-même sur l'épaule de Naruto. Celui-ci ce mit à écrire sa lettre et l'attacha à la patte de son volatile qui s'envola aussitôt pour Konoha. « Normalement, dans une semaine, Sakura-chan recevra Orimi à sa fenêtre. » Se dit Naruto.

Après avoir envoyé la lettre, il sortit et explora les terres gelées aux alentours. Il devait faire près de -4°C au dehors. Naruto se mouvait donc au pas de course. Soudain, il s'écroula au sol, sans raison apparente.

Naruto se retrouva devant la cage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Celle qui gardait Kyuubi, le Démon Renard à Neuf Queues. Il voyait ses deux yeux le fixer avec insistance. Il prit donc la parole.

« Que me veux-tu, Kyuubi-san…

-Je vois que l'on t'a appris la politesse, microbe ! Haha haha !

-Je répète ma question. Que veux-tu ?

-Pourquoi est-tu venu ici, gamin ? Il fait froid dans ce pays…

-Je le sais bien. En quoi ça te concerne ? Répondait le réceptacle

-En quoi ça ME concerne ? Baka ! Je vis dans ton esprit !

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu vas m'empêcher d'aller où bon me semble !

-Tu t'es endurci. Je suppose que tu viens t'entraîner, n'est-ce pas ?

-Le célèbre Kyuubi n'a rien perdu de son intelligence ! Le nargua Naruto

-NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI, INSECTE INSIGNIFIANT ! (Comme si un insecte pouvait ne pas l'être xD)

-Qui te dis que je me moque de toi, Kyuubi-san ? Dit Ironiquement le Blond.

-Tu veux que je t'entraîne c'est cela que tu cherches, j'en suis sûr. Dit le renard

-Non pas du tout…QUOI ?! TU PEUX M'ENTRAÎNER TU DIS ? Hurla Naruto

-Dans quelle mer-- jme suis mis moi Pensait le Démon

-Très bien, je suppose que le Roi des Bijuus doit être un aussi bon entraîneur que Ero-sennin ! Je veux bien que tu m'entraînes Kyuubi-san !

-Bon… Très bien… De toute façon, avec l'Akatsuki qui se met en marche…

-Takitsuki quoi ? Demanda bêtement l'Elève

-A.K.A.T.S.U.K.I ! Baka ! C'est une organisation qui vise à rassembler tous les Bijuus du monde, c'est-à-dire les neuf, pour pouvoir contrôler le monde.

-Et en quoi ça nous concerne ?

-GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGHHHH ! Grogna le Renard

-AAAAAAAAH ! Cria Naruto, apeuré

-Je vais devoir te rendre plus intelligent déjà et ce n'est pas gagné…

-Hmpf. Fit Naruto, boudeur.

-Allez gamin, il est temps de commencer l'entraînement. Tu vas faire ces signes là. »

Avec son chakra d'une couleur rouge sang, Kyuubi fit apparaître les signes que Naruto devait exécuter.

« Avec ça, tu fera apparaître un renard d'à peu près ta taille, dans lequel se trouvera mon esprit. Je te parlerai par télépathie.

-Génial ! S'écria Naruto. Mais il ne mord pas au moins ?

-IL TE MORDRA SI TU POSES TROP DE QUESTIONS ! Hurla Kyuubi

-Bien, Kyuubi-SAMA. Naruto avait accentué son ton sur le suffixe

-Allez c'est parti ! »

Naruto sentit une substance glacée contre sa joue droite. Il était couché à même le sol enneigé. Il se releva doucement et exécuta les signes que lui avait montré son nouveau senseï. Un chakra rouge émana du corps de Naruto et se plaça en face de lui. Ce chakra prit la forme d'un renard, qui se matérialisa. « Waouh ! » parvint à dire Naruto.

« Gamin, on vas commencer par un peu de physique. Met toi torse nu.

-QUOI ! T'es cinglé !

-PARLE AVEC UN PEU PLUS DE RESPECT OU JE TE BOUFFE ! Cria Kyuubi.

-Aaaah ! Non merci ! Désolé Kyuubi-sama ! Dit un Naruto qui n'avait pas compris qu'il ne pouvait pas le manger.

Héhé au moins sa bêtise va peut-être servir à me faire obéir Pensait l'espiègle Renard. »

Naruto enleva donc sa veste orange et son t-shirt beige. Il était gelé et se dandinait pour se réchauffer. Kyuubi fit apparaître des pilons de chakra sur la banquise.

« Tu va sprinter jusqu'au premier pilon puis tu va revenir en course arrière ici, puis tu fera de même pour les autres, compris ?

-O…Oui… Disait Naruto, dont les dents claquaient.

-C'est parti ! ALLEZ PLUS VITE FEIGNASSE ! »

Une heure plus tard, Naruto était revenu pour la dernière fois à son point de départ. Il était mort de fatigue et tomba dans la neige. La fraîcheur de ce contact lui fit un bien fou, il était encore plus chaud que de la lave en fusion. (Métaphore, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris xD) Kyuubi lui fit ensuite faire cent pompes, deux cents abdominaux et cent vingt tractions sur une barre de chakra cristallisé. La fin de la journée arriva et Kyuubi dit à son élève que l'entraînement du jour était terminé.

« Couches-toi tôt ce soir. Demain à l'aube, rendez-vous ici !

-Bien, Kyuubi-sama ! »

Sur ces paroles, le Renard de Chakra s'évanouit. Naruto se rua au Palais, fila dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche. Il s'endormit dans la baignoire…


	3. Un lien, une révélation

Les rayons de soleil vinrent s'infiltrer dans la chambre d'une jeune femme endormie, ses cheveux roses éparpillés dans tous les sens sur le coussin où sa tête reposait

Les rayons de soleil vinrent s'infiltrer dans la chambre d'une jeune femme endormie, ses cheveux roses éparpillés dans tous les sens sur le coussin où sa tête reposait. La jeune fille rêvait, elle bougeait et gémissait. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le meilleur des rêves…

En effet, elle se trouvait devant les deux personnes qu'elle affectionnait le plus : Naruto et Sasuke. Les deux garçons répétaient indéfiniment la même question : « C'est moi ou lui ? »

Elle hurla à la fois dans son rêve et dans la réalité, ce qui la réveilla. Elle était en sueur, avec un teint pâle qui contrastait avec ses cheveux. Sa mère, alertée par ce cri, monta et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

« Chérie, que se passe t-il ? Demanda t-elle

-Ce…Ce n'est…Qu'un cauchemar… Répondit la jeune fille

-Tu devrais te lever, Sakura. Il est dix heures.

-Oui je descends maman. »

La mère sourit à sa fille et ferma la porte. Cela faisait une semaine que Naruto avait envoyé sa lettre pour Tsunade, expliquant son départ. Sakura n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis. Elle décida de descendre dans le salon pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Une fois fini, lorsqu'elle remonta dans sa chambre, elle vit Orimi, l'oiseau de Naruto. Elle le savait car c'était le même que celui qui avait apporté la lettre. Elle ouvrit donc la fenêtre où il se tenait derrière et le prit dans ses mains. Il avait l'air fatigué, elle prit donc du pain dans la cuisine pour le lui donner, une fois en miettes, ainsi qu'un petit bol d'eau. Elle remarqua ensuite qu'il avait un message accroché à sa patte. Elle le prit, toute excitée, et l'ouvrit avec des mains fébriles et tremblantes.

« Sakura-chan,

J'ai décidé de t'envoyer ses mots par le biais de mon oiseau personnel, il s'appelle Orimi. Il est mignon, non ? Il restera trois jours pour récupérer un peu de son long voyage, tu pourras le garder ?

Je vais t'écrire chaque mois pour te donner de mes nouvelles afin que tu ne t'inquiètes pas trop. Par contre, il se peut que je te dise ce que je fais et où mais je te demande de ne pas venir me chercher, ni d'en faire part à tout Konoha. Je voudrais que cela reste entre nous.

Maintenant que notre lien est établi, je vais te dire où je me trouve en ce moment même. Je suis au pays de la Neige, tu sais là où on a fait notre première mission de rang A avec la team 7. J'ai retrouvé la Princesse, qui dirige le pays admirablement, malgré quelques rebelles qui cherchent encore à la détrôner. Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te mettre au courant. Je sais que je n'ai pas pu te le dire plus tôt mais j'avais mes raisons. »

A ce passage de la lettre, les battements de cœur de Sakura doublèrent de cadence.

« Tu sais, à l'Académie, on nous a appris que Yondaime a tué le Démon Renard, Kyuubi, il y a dix-sept ans, au prix de sa vie. Et bien tout cela est faux. Il a enfermé avec un Fuinjutsu d'une puissance phénoménale, ce qui lui ôta la vie, Kyuubi dans le corps d'un nouveau-né. Et cet enfant, c'est moi. Voilà, maintenant tu sais pourquoi j'ai toujours été haï par les autres, et pourquoi j'ai beaucoup tenu à Sasuke et à toi, mes premiers amis. »

Sakura était triste pour Naruto. Elle comprenait enfin la raison de cette haine vouée au blond lors de sa jeunesse. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir aux habitants de lui avoir fait subir cela. Il devrait être considéré comme un vestige du passé, et un souvenir de ce qu'a fait le Yondaime pour Konoha, mais non eux voyaient en Naruto, un monstre. C'était pitoyable. Mais elle était aussi un peu déçue par ses propos, pas qu'elle se foutait de ce qu'avait Naruto en lui, mais elle pensait à un autre genre d'aveu. Elle croyait qu'il allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait toujours après toutes ces années. (Allez vous aussi vous y avez cru hein ? xD) Elle reprit la dernière partie de la lettre.

« Kyuubi fait donc partie de mon esprit, enfermé dans une cage scellée. J'ai plusieurs fois parlé avec lui dans le passé. Mais là, ce lien entre lui et moi s'est encore renforcé. Je sais que ça peu paraître dingue mais… il est devenu mon senseï ! A la lecture de ses mots, tu as dû te dire que je suis un fou et que je ne devrais pas me faire entraîner par un Démon. Mais si je meurs, alors lui aussi mourra. Alors, il a décidé de superviser mon entraînement, afin de me rendre plus fort et d'être capable de me défendre. Malgré qu'il soit le Démon qui a voulu détruire Konoha, il est très bon et en une semaine seulement, j'ai beaucoup changé, surtout physiquement. Je me suis musclé un peu plus et suis plus endurant. Il m'a aussi appris que j'étais pourchassé par une organisation du nom d'Akatsuki, qui cherchait à réunir tous les Démons. Il y en a neuf en tout, un peu partout dans le monde, scellés dans des personnes comme moi et Gaara.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux te raconter de ma première semaine de désertion. A chaque fois que tu recevras ma lettre mensuelle, j'aimerai que tu fasses de même et que lorsque Orimi revienne, tu m'envoies toi aussi de tes nouvelles et de celles de Konoha.

Je pense à toi,

UZUMAKI Naruto. »

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de lire, elle serra la lettre contre sa poitrine et le relut encore deux fois.

Toutes ces informations l'avait abasourdie mais ce qu'elle retint de plus important et qui lui fit chaud au cœur, ce fut « Je pense à toi ». Ainsi il pensait à elle, même dans un pays si lointain et occupé par son entraînement avec le Démon à Neuf Queues. Elle se hâta de répondre, en écrivant une lettre. Elle l'attacha à la patte de l'oiseau qui poussa des cris joyeux et se posa sur le lit de Sakura. Il devait rester trois jours pour récupérer de son voyage, puis il repartirait voir son détenteur.

Quelque peu, le message de Naruto l'avait réconfortée. Maintenant, il lui écrirait une fois par mois et aurait régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Elle reprenait peu à peu sa joie de vivre et partit après avoir écrit pour Naruto, s'entraîner avec Tsunade. Elle avait renoncé à l'entraînement en voyant que son élève ne venait plus. Quelle fut donc sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit rentrer la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

« Sakura ? Tu…

-Je suis désolée, Tsunade-sama… Mais j'avais besoin de faire…le point. Répondit-elle

-Je comprends. Tu veux reprendre l'entraînement ?

-Bien sur ! Il faut que je devienne plus forte et plus compétente en Ninjutsu Médical !

-Très bien. Reprenons donc… »

Tsunade emmena donc son élève dans une des salles d'entraînements, où elle devait expliquer à son élève comment agir au cas où un ninja était blessé à l'œil.

Naruto s'entraînait depuis seulement deux semaines et il avait fait plus de progrès avec Kyuubi qu'avec Jiraya en deux mois. Son physique était désormais bien développé, sa cape (Il a décidé d'en acheter une sur place, qui protège beaucoup du froid, tout en ayant une grande liberté de mouvements) noire laissait entrevoir sa musculature et son corps puissant.

Kyuubi, toujours en renard devant Naruto, lui expliquait la suite de son entraînement.

« Bien, maintenant que tu es plus résistant, on va ESSAYER de te rendre plus intelligent au combat.

-Comment vas t-on procéder, Senseï ?

-Eh bien, je vais créer plusieurs shinobis, enfin des clones quoi. Et tu seras dans différentes occasions de combat. Je sais que dans n'importe quelles situations, tu te jettes dans le tas. Avec l'Akatsuki, il ne faudra pas faire ainsi si JE ne veux pas mourir.

-Bien, je suis prêt ! »

Kyuubi envoya un seul shinobi face à Naruto. Ce dernier fonça sur son adversaire qui le mit au tapis en deux temps trois mouvements.

« Je viens juste de te dire ce qu'il ne faut pas faire et tu le fais… MAIS T'ES PAS POSSIBLE !

-Pardon, Kyuubi-senseï… Je ne le referais plus !

-J'espère bien ! Allez ! »

Le combat reprit et Naruto créa quatre clones qui encerclèrent l'ennemi. Il les envoya tous en même temps et en créa un autre à ses côtés pour faire un Rasengan. Lorsque l'adversaire eut fini les clones, il se retourna et vit Naruto devant lui, lui enfoncer son orbe de chakra dans la face. Ce dernier explosa.

Puis le Démon fit apparaître deux shinobis puis trois, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à six. Naruto réussit à vaincre tous ses ennemis, avec peine contre les trois derniers groupes.

« Bien, c'est mieux que ce que je pensais possible… Dit Kyuubi

-Héhéhé. Fit Naruto, fier

-Bon on va essayer un exercice plus difficile maintenant !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le Blond

-Ton self-contrôle.

-Mon self-contrôle ? Depuis quand on doit se faire contrôler pour aller à la Cantine? Lui disait Naruto

-GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! JE VAIS TE BOUFFER !!

-NONONONN ! S'il vous plaît ! Dit Naruto, suppliant.

-C'est du contrôle de tes sentiments dont je parlais, BAKA !

-Aaaah, bah je n'ai pas de problèmes avec ça…

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr ! Oh ! Regarde, c'est l'Uchiha ! »

Le Renard fit apparaître un clone d'ombre de Sasuke, le meilleur ami de Naruto, enfin l'ex-meilleur ami si vous préférez.

Naruto se mit à s'agiter dans tous les sens, puis se jeta sur Sasuke en lui disant qu'il lui casserait tous les os de son corps pour le ramener à Konoha, et tout le blabla. « Après tout c'est pour le ramener que je m'entraîne ! » se disait Naruto. Alors qu'il allait le frapper, le Sasuke en question disparut en fumée blanche. Le Renard eut un rictus.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Toujours aussi impulsif !

-Que…Où il est ? Le questionna Naruto

-Baka ! C'est moi qui l'ai crée pour voir ta réaction ! »

Naruto eut honte et rougit. « C'est vrai, il a raison je ne me contrôle plus du tout devant lui… » Pensait Naruto.

« Ok ! J'ai compris maintenant. Si je veux ramener Sasuke, c'est pas en fonçant tête baissée que j'y arriverai…

-Ah bah, finalement t'es pas si nul que ça. Bravo. Faut que tu devienne responsable, suis les traces de ton père ; tu lui ressemble tellement…

-Merci Senseï. Mais quand vous parlez de mon père, vous l'avez connu ?

-Oui. C'est lui qui m'a enfermé dans ton corps ! Grrrr si je le tenais celui la ! S'emporta le Démon

-C'est….c'est impossible…sa voudrais dire que…

-Ouais, t'as enfin compris que ton père était le Yondaime. T'es pas si con finalement. »

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à ce coucher et Naruto demanda la permission d'arrêter l'entraînement prématurément. Le Renard accepta et lui dit donc de venir le lendemain.

« Moi… Fils du Yondaime Hokage, le plus puissant de tous… Je n'y crois pas. Pff, il doit se moquer de moi là haut, je suis tellement faible… et idiot. » Pensait à voix haute Naruto, en rentrant au centre-ville.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est la forme encapuchonnée au loin qui le regardait. Quelques mèches blondes dépassaient de la capuche. « Non Naruto… Ne t'en fais pas, je suis fier de toi… Bientôt, tu auras droit à la vérité… Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre fin à mon exil… »

Puis, la forme disparut sans nuage de fumée ni bruit…


	4. Le pourquoi du comment!

Mensonge ou réalité

Naruto qui rentrait donc au château de la Princesse des Neiges, entendit un groupe de personnes dissimulé plus loin, parler de choses pas très nettes. Il camoufla son chakra et s'approcha doucement.

« Moi je pense qu'il faut l'éliminer il peut être dangereux !

-Ouais c'est lui qui a buté notre chef ! Faut envoyer des ninjas sur lui pendant qu'il s'entraîne !

-Mouais… Moi je pense que ça sert à rien il va tous les tuer tes ninjas d'élites…

- Ferme la si tu ne veux pas mourir ! »

Naruto frissonna à l'idée que ces gens avaient de le tuer. La voix de Kyuubi résonna dans sa tête, lui disant que si il ne faisait comme si de rien était, cela pourrait être un bon entraînement. L'élève acquiesce et se retourna, tout en mémorisant le lieu et les visages de ces personnes qui devaient appartenir aux rebelles. Arrivé au château, il entra et renversa la Princesse par la même occasion, qui allait sortir. Naruto se retrouva donc affalé sur elle, à quelques centimètres de son visage, visage qui devint aussi rouge que celui d'Hinata lorsqu'elle s'était trouvé dans cette position avec le Blond. Il balbutia quelques excuses qu'elle accepta bien volontiers. Naruto lui conta donc ce qu'il avait entendu dans ce coin louche juste tout à l'heure ainsi que son plan qui pourrait l'aider à s'entraîner et les capturer dans le même temps. Celle-ci donna son accord et sortit en lui adressant un bon repos après cette journée pleine de révélations. Il prit donc le chemin de sa chambre, chemin…qu'il ne connaissait pas ! Il demanda donc à une jeune et jolie servante qui passait par là.

« Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, sauriez vous où je pourrais trouver ma chambre ?

-Heu… Oui, enfin … suivez-moi… s'il vous plaît enfin je veux dire si vous le voulez bien… » Bégaya la jeune fille, toute rouge. Qu'est-ce qu'elle le trouvait beau !

« Toutes les filles sont comme ça ou quoi ? » Pensait Naruto, en revoyant les réactions d'Hinata, de la Princesse et de la servante.

Elle l'emmena un peu plus loin et ouvrit la porte d'une magnifique chambre où se trouvait un grand balcon qui donnait sur la Cour, ainsi qu'un lit à baldaquins et d'une belle armoire en chêne. Il remercia la jeune femme, en la complimentant sur sa beauté et en faisant quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire : Il l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui entraîna (vous l'aurez deviné) l'évanouissement instantané vitesse Hinata, Mach 3. Il la prit et la déposa dans ce qui devait être sa chambre étant donné l'écriteau « Personnel » posé sur la porte, qui se trouvait juste en face de sa chambre. Naruto rentra se doucher dans sa suite, puis se mit en pyjama et se coucha, après avoir mangé un repas livré par une autre servante car la première était toujours évanouie. Naruto avait fait son effet !

Soudain, il sentit une personne s'approcher de son balcon. Il se leva et vit un grand homme, vu sa carrure, dans une cape verte aux flammes rouges sur le bas. Quelques mèches blondes faisaient barrage à son visage.

« Bonsoir…Naruto… Fit l'homme

-Qui êtes vous ? Et comment connaissez vous mon nom ? Demanda Naruto, méfiant.

-Viens demain matin à l'endroit où tu t'entraînes d'habitude… »

Et l'ombre disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant Naruto perplexe. Il se demanda si il s'agissait d'un des ninjas des rebelles. Après tout, cela correspondait. Il savait son nom, il savait qu'il s'entraînait et avait gardé anonymat. Il se tiendra sur ses gardes demain matin.

Cela faisait une semaine que Sakura avait reçu la lettre de Naruto. Orimi, l'oiseau, s'était envolé il y a quatre jours, emportant celle de Sakura. Il lui répondra dans trois semaines et elle ne faisait que s'entraîner et compter les jours manquants. Elle avait une mission cet après-midi, avec l'équipe d'Ino, qui lui rendait visite chaque jour. Sakura s'entraîna un peu sur le terrain numéro sept qu'elle était seule à fréquenter, Sasuke n'étant plus là.

C'est alors que Kakashi fit son apparition, toujours sans prévenir.

« Yo ! Sakura !

-Bonjour Kakashi-senseï ! Que se passe t-il ? Demanda t-elle

-J'ai entendu dire que tu recevais des nouvelles de Naruto ? Tu sais qu'il est classé Nukenin ? Lui annonça l'Epouventail

-QUOI ?! Hurla Sakura, hors d'elle.

-Alors ? La pressa Kakashi, attendant sa réponse

-Hum… Naruto, hein ?... Fit Sakura, pensive

-Sakura, j'ai déjà la réponse à ma question. Tu sais très bien que Godaime veut ces informations.

-Non, je ne vous donnerai pas la lettre ! Il m'a demandé de ne rien révéler !

-C'est pour son bien, une organi… Commença t-il

-Oui Akatsuki, il m'a déjà prévenu ! Il sait se défendre, il est devenu fort d'après ses dires et je lui fais confiance ! Cria Sakura, indignée du manque de confiance de son senseï pour le Blond.

-Uchiha Itachi, le frère de Sasuke, en fait partie et tu sais combien il est dangereux ! Dit intelligemment Kakashi

-… »

Sakura ne sut que répondre et s'enfuit vers sa maison. Ah non ! Pour rien au monde, rien de rien elle ne le trahirai ! Kakashi soupira et s'évanouit dans un nuage de poussière.

Elle lui faisait aveuglément confiance, complètement. Peu importe ses ennemis, Naruto s'en est toujours tiré ! Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il mourra ! Elle entra chez elle et sortit la lettre, qu'elle brûla, connaissant son contenu par cœur et au moins, ils ne l'auront jamais ! Soulagée, elle vit qu'il était bientôt l'heure pour elle de partir en mission avec l'équipe d'Ino. Elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie Est de Konoha. Ino et Shikamaru y étaient déjà, mais quelle ne fut sa surprise de voir Temari au lieu de Choji.

« Salut Shikamaru, Ino, Temari-san !

-Salut ma chérie ! Fit Ino, toute joyeuse de voir que Sakura avait repris sa gaieté d'antan.

-Bonjour… Fit simplement Shikamaru

-Bonjour ! Sa va ? Et toi, t'as intérêt à être plus enjoué pour la mission parce que sinon sa va chauffer OK ?! Dit Temari pour Sakura puis pour Shikamaru.

-Galère cette fille… Déclara Shikamaru qui se prit une rafale de vent qui l'envoya bouler plus loin. »

Sakura se mit à rire, suivie d'Ino, regardant Temari fusiller le pauvre Chuunin du regard. Asuma arriva, fumant comme à son habitude. Il leur expliqua brièvement le but de la mission, récupérer un membre du Conseil fait prisonnier par un Nukenin, qui exigeait une rançon.

Le petit groupe s'élança alors vers l'endroit indiqué, bien déterminé à réussir leur mission.

Ce n'est qu'une petite demi-heure plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent enfin.

« Hé ! Y'a quelqu'un ? On est là pour la rançon ! Cria Asuma

-Faites voir le fric d'abord… Déclara un homme qui sortit du bois, avec un katana à la main. »

Asuma s'approcha pour… lui donner un coup avec ses couteaux remplis de son affinité Fuuton. L'homme esquiva et composa une série de signe à une vitesse hallucinante.

« Raiton : Chevauchée de l'éclair ! »

Il se retrouva immédiatement derrière Ino qui fut blessée et tomba dans les pommes instantanément. Sakura cria le nom de son amie, qui ne répondit évidemment pas. Le Nukenin recommença sa technique sur Temari mais Shikamaru ayant compris son fonctionnement intervint et se mit dos à elle et fut foudroyé à sa place. Témari, folle de rage, sortit son éventail et cria « Fuuton : **Kamaitachi no Jutsu ! »**

**La technique fit s'envoler le déserteur quelques mètres plus loin, parcouru d'entailles. Il était fou de rage et se jeta sur son adversaire à l'éventail, katana en avant. Asuma se plaça devant elle et bloqua le coup puis lui trancha la main avec son couteau auquel est insufflé son Fuuton. Mais le ninja disparut dans un nuage d'éclair et réapparut au-dessus de lui. Asuma s'écarta et sourit. Il avait vu que Sakura avait soigné tous les membres de l'équipe et vit Shikamaru préparait sa technique de la Prise de l'Ombre. L'autre n'y vit que du feu et se fit prendre. Temari n'en pouvant plus lui envoya sa plus puissante technique.**

**« Fuuton : Dai Kamaitachi no Jutsu ! »**

**Le Ninja fut littéralement déchiqueté par l'attaque dévastatrice de la kunoichi en fureur.**

**La mission fut un succès, le membre du Conseil fut libéré. Il pendait à un arbre, tête en bas. Le groupe rentra à Konoha, en pleine forme grâce aux soins de Sakura. Shikamaru regardait Temari avec une attention peu commune. Il avait remarqué quelque chose et n'allait sûrement pas faire une impasse sur le comportement de la blonde à couettes.**

**Naruto sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Il se dirigeait vers son lieu d'entraînement quotidien, sachant très bien qu'une horde de ninjas voulant sa mort, l'attendait.**

**Arrivé, il se mit en position.**

**« Je suis là et je sais que vous êtes là ! Sortez et venez vous battre ! Si vous croyez que je vais me laisser tuer ! Hurla Naruto pour se faire entendre**

**-Ne crie pas, je ne veux pas qu'on ameute toute la ville… Fit la voix de l'homme d'hier soir**

**-Vous ! Où sont les autres ?**

**-Quels autres ? Il n'y a que moi. Répondit-il. **

**-Mais… vous n'êtes pas un rebelle ? Demanda Naruto**

**-De quoi parles-tu ? Si tu veux savoir qui je suis… Tu le sauras bientôt. En échange, je veux me battre contre toi, pour voir si ton entraînement t'a servi…**

**-Heuu….Kyuubi-senseï je fais quoi ? Demanda le Blond au Démon, mais à voix haute, ce que remarqua l'homme à la cape verte.**

**-Kyu…Kyuubi ? Ton…Senseï ?! S'étonna l'homme**

**-Et merde… Vous connaissez Kyuubi ? **

**-Et comment ! C'est moi qui… heu enfin je veux dire on m'a dit qu'il a tenté de dévaster Konoha il y a longtemps…**

**-Bon, trêve de bavardage ! Naruto, règle lui son compte ! Fit Kyuubi à l'intérieur du Jinchuuriki**

**-Ok, j'accepte votre défi ! Dit Naruto, déterminé**

**-En garde Naruto… Montre moi ce que tu peux faire ! »**

Naruto opta pour une analyse rapide du niveau de son adversaire : il créa cinq clones et les envoya sur lui. L'homme s'en débarrassa d'un seul coup de poing. Il en envoya ensuite dix et en garda un pour créer un Rasengan. L'homme répéta la même opération qu'auparavant et vit Naruto arriver sur lui, Rasengan en main.

« Ainsi tu connais le Rasengan… C'est bien trop puissant pour que je te laisse me toucher… »

Après ces paroles, l'homme disparut et dans la seconde, si ce n'est moins, qui suivit se retrouva derrière Naruto et le mit à terre. Naruto explosa en un nuage de fumée. L'homme parut étonné mais ne paniqua pas. Le vrai Naruto sortit de la terre, à ses pieds, Rasengan à la main. Il crut l'avoir touché mais l'homme disparut à nouveau. Naruto se retourna, s'attendant à le voir derrière lui mais l'homme avait vraiment disparu.

« C'est bien… Tu es bon mais pas assez pour me battre. Arrêtons-là. »

Il venait de réapparaître sur un pic de glace, face au Blond.

« C'est pas fini ! On y va Kyuubi-senseï ! » Hurla t-il

Un chakra écarlate entoura Naruto et prit la forme d'un renard à deux queues, le visage de Naruto devint plus démoniaque, deux énormes canines sortant de sa bouche et des griffes sur ses mains. A la vitesse de l'éclair, il donna un coup vertical à l'homme qui fut projeté plus loin. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que Naruto se tenait déjà au dessus de lui, sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bien je n'ai pas le choix, je vais mettre fin au combat. Ninpô : Le Sceau du Jugement Spirituel ! »

Naruto s'immobilisa soudain, sentant ses forces le vider. Un voile noir s'abattit sur ses yeux. Il était inconscient, l'homme avait gagné. Qu'allait-il faire de lui ?

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto entrouvrit ses yeux, difficilement. Il se sentait si faible qu'il ne pourrait même pas marcher. Il vit encore son adversaire dos à lui, calme qui se mit à parler.

« Si seulement tu n'étais pas morte ma chérie… Tout aurait été différent… On aurait pu s'occuper de notre enfant, tous les deux, ensemble. On aurait tout surmonté. »

Naruto se demandait bien qui ce mystérieux homme était. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'est pas un rebelle, il lui avait dit et en plus en ce moment, il n'était pas mort. Il se décida à parler, d'une voix faible.

« Qui…êtes-vous…

- (!!) Tu es réveillé. Annonça t-il, surpris d'être sorti de sa méditation par le jeune blond

-Vous m'aviez dit que… vous me diriez qui vous êtes…

-Oui, je sais. Cependant, je me demande si tu es prêt à l'apprendre.

-…

-Comme j'ai vu ton caractère durant le combat, je suis à 98 sûr que tu vas me hurler dessus mais je me laisserai faire, après tout je le mérite bien… J'ai dû te compliquer ton enfance, bien que j'aie formulé mon vœu auprès de Sandaime…

-(Il…connaît le Vieil Homme !) Vous…Vous connaissez Sarutobi Hokage ?

-Eh oui… C'est regrettable qu'il soit mort. C'était un généreux et excellent shinobi. Laisse moi te poser une question, qui est le Godaime Hokage actuel ?

-Heuuu… C'est la Vieille. Dit Naruto, comme si c'était évident.

-La Vieille ? Répéta l'homme

-Oui la Vieille, Tsunade-no-baachan !

-(!) Tsu…Tsunade ! L'amie de Jiraiya-senseï ! La sannin…

-QUOI !! JIRAIYA-SENSEÏ !? Hurla Naruto, soudain pris d'une vague de force qui lui permit un tel exploit malgré son état.

-Ah…C'est vrai quel idiot je fais. Allez je ne vais pas te faire attendre plus longtemps, j'imagine qu'il n'a pas dû te le dire. »

L'homme releva sa capuche et laissa apparaître son visage. Il semblait très jeune mais avait des cicatrices et plaies horribles. Il était blond, cheveux mi-longs, aux yeux d'un bleu aussi profond que celui de Naruto.

Naruto ne remarqua rien dans un premier temps, puis il dit :

« Bah… Vous me ressemblez mais sauf que moi je suis plus jeune que vous et j'ai pas ces…

-Blessures ? Continua l'homme

-Oui. Fit Naruto, un peu embarrassé

-Il faut dire que moi aussi ça me gêne un peu, mais c'est mieux que d'être mort…

-C'est sur… Attendez un peu… Vous voulez dire que vous étiez mort ou quoi la ? Demanda Naruto

-Oui, j'étais mort jusqu'au jour où Orochimaru a utilisé sa technique de Réincarnation pour invoquer les anciens Hokages contre Sarutobi. Ce jour là, il voulut m'invoquer car…

-QUOI !! VOUS ÊTES UN ANCIEN HOKAGE ?! Vociféra Naruto, qui n'avait toujours pas compris de qui il s'agissait.

-Laisses moi finir, s'il-te-plaît, et écoutes bien. Je disais donc, Orochimaru avait voulu m'invoquer car il connaissait ma réputation à l'époque où j'étais encore vivant. Bizarrement, ça n'a pas fonctionné car je n'ai pas apparu sur le terrain de combat. Mais je me sentais comme pris entre deux mondes. Je sais, c'est difficile à croire, et encore plus à expliquer mais c'est comme si j'étais dans le coma. J'entendais des voix mais je ne pouvais pas bouger et j'avais mal partout. Ensuite j'ai entendu Orochimaru rappeler les deux premiers Hokages de Konoha mais il a oublié de me rappeler car il ne m'avait pas vu ! Et sa technique de Réincarnation, n'étant plus maintenue, j'ai réussi à me réveiller. J'ai attendu sagement la fin du combat et j'ai assisté à la fin de Sarutobi. Voilà déjà comment je savais qu'il était mort. Lorsque cette espèce de barrière se leva, j'usais du peu de chakra que j'avais en ce moment là pour fuir le plus loin possible et m'exiler loin de toi et de Konoha…

-… Naruto assimilait les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre

-Tu ne te doutes de rien ? Demanda l'autre Blond, dépité par ce manque d'intelligence

-Bien sur que je sais qui vous êtes ! Vous êtes le Yondaime, celui qui a enfermé Kyuubi dans MON corps ! Cria Naruto avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Exact. Maintenant tu peux me battre si tu veux, me haïr, me tuer ou quoi que ce soit…

-Non, je ne suis pas comme Sasuke. J'ai bien vu ce qu'a entraîné sa soif de vengeance. J'ai juste pas eu de chance que ça tombe sur moi, mais il fallait bien quelqu'un… Sinon c'était Konoha qui y passait.

-Je reconnais bien là mon fils… Fit le Yondaime, en souriant

-HEIN ?! Hurla Naruto, n'y croyant pas.

-Kuso ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit !? Se lamenta le Yondaime d'avoir été aussi brusque dans la déclaration.

-Je…..Vous….Moi…..Fils du….Du….. Bégayait Naruto, qui semblait rassembler les informations

-J'aurais voulu te le dire dans d'autres circonstances mais bon c'est venu comme ça… Dit le Yondaime en se grattant le derrière de la tête.

-Alors…. J'ai une famille…. J'AI UNE FAMILLE ! Cria Naruto, tout heureux en pleurant de joie. »

Il se jeta alors dans les bras de son père, qui se mit lui aussi à pleurer. Il tenait enfin son fils dans ses bras, pour la première fois ! Il pourrait lui dire combien il est désolé, qu'il voudrait refaire le passé, effacer ses erreurs et tout recommencer, lui dire aussi qu'il l'aime…

Naruto n'en revenait pas : Son père était vivant, il allait enfin avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier, à qui on va rechercher un peu de réconfort, à qui on va demander conseil…

Et en plus d'avoir un père… Le Yondaime Hokage…. L'éclair Jaune de Konoha, le plus puissant de tous !

Ils profitèrent de ce moment de retrouvailles et de tendresse pour s'endormir tous deux, l'un serrant son fils contre lui, l'autre bercé par les bras de son père.


End file.
